


Fallen Flower

by Creator_Cia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute shit with Zenyatta, Fluff, I haven't written fanifction in so long so this might be bad, Other, Overwatch/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, but Zenyatta is cute so I had to write this, slightly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_Cia/pseuds/Creator_Cia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some self-indulgent fluff because Zenyatta is a sweet and I wanted to write about him, oh and reader is gender neutral<br/>( Warning this might be really bad, I haven't written in like 6 years )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Flower

It was a nice day at the Overwatch base, people strewn about handling paperwork or getting ready for small missions. You were on a day off and decided to relax with Genji, who was meditating at the moment while you both were under a cherry blossom tree, petals falling and the wind blowing softly. Humming a nice tune, the wind felt nice as it blew threw your hair, soft petals falling onto your hair. Zenyatta, who was a few feet away was watching the both of you, he was watching how the cherry blossom petals fell on your hair and how the wind blew them away or buried them in your hair further. If he could blush, he would be right now. He floated towards you and Genji and greeted the both of you. 

"Hello my student, (Y/N)"  
You looked up at him happily and smiled brightly "Oh hello Zenyatta!" Genji was still but greeted him accordingly "Hello Master, would you like to join us?" Zenyatta lower'd himself next to Genji and nodded. "I would love to join you, the tranquility in the air is strong today, it's a nice change of pace from battle" You smiled more, hearing the happiness and smile in his voice as he spoke, you started humming again softly to relax the mood further. Zenyatta was barley meditating though he was more interested in paying attention to you and how relaxed and tranquil you looked. It made his metallic heart beat faster, he was very skilled at hiding his feelings for you. He was spacing out while looking at you, being lost in his thoughts about you, that when you suddenly got up he jumped a bit. You spoke softly as to not disturb them both " I have a few things I need to take care of, I'll see you both later" With a nod from them both, you walked away silently to not break their peace. There was a silence till Genji spoke up still looking forward in the meditative stance "Master you should just tell them how you feel, I'm sure they'll accept your feelings towards them." Zenyatta turned his head at Genji, taken aback that he knew about his feelings, Zenyatta faced forward blushing deeply on the inside, since his face couldn't do that for him. He hesitated before responding "How did you figure it out my student?" He thought he did his best to hide his feeling, but apparently his prize pupil caught on to something. Genji let out a light chuckle " Your little change in behavior is how I caught on, you started to stray away from them when we're all together and you started to talk to them in a softer tone than before" Genji looked at him and patted his shoulder "It was obvious after I caught on to those small signs." Zenyatta let out a sigh "Looks like I taught you a little too well my student" He looked up at the cherry blossoms fluttering off the tree. "I don't know how to confess my feelings, no one has ever made me feel like this before and I don't know exactly what to do." Putting out his hand, he caught a petal in his palm, as Genji perked up, smiling behind his mask "I think I have an idea, Master" He says as he turns his attention to the tree.

You walked outside to the spot Genji requested you to go, the balcony on the far side of the base was nice as it gave a beautiful view of the ocean and the moon above it. Shivering a bit from it being night, you waited to see why Genji wanted you to be here. You have been waiting for a while staring out at the ocean, and was thinking about leaving, thinking that Genji was pulling a prank on you. Just as you were about to turn around, you felt something on your head and hear the mechanic humming of a certain omnic. "Beautiful, almost as beautiful as the flower wearing it" Zenyatta's voice was soft and a bit hesitant. You reached up into your (H/C) hair to feel the soft petals of the cheery blossom crown and turned towards him, pink lightly dusting your cheeks and giggling a bit from the pick up line. He seemed to tense up a bit when you giggled "I'm sorry if that was inappropriate, Genji said it would help with..." He trailed off sounding embarrassed. You reached out to him, resting your hand on his shoulder, he calmed down a bit from being tensed, taking your hand from his shoulder and holding it softly, he started to speak to you in a soft and loving manner." (Y/N).... I've wanted to meet you out here today to tell you..." He paused, his grip on your hand tightening, you felt your cheeks heat up more, maybe he'll confess and if he does that'll be a dream come true. This omnic has stolen your heart with his peaceful ways and how much he's passionate about helping bring peace to the world, every-time you see him your heart flutters and you just want him to love you back, but maybe that would come true right now. He began to speak again, keeping the same tone as before, "I have very strong feelings for you, feelings Genji has described to me as...love." You froze at the word, you swear your face is bright red right now, he loved you too, this alone was enough to make you melt. Giving him a loving smile, you grabbed his face gently and pressed a kiss where his mouth would be, the sensation sent of your soft lips sent a warm tingle through his metal body. Resting your forehead on his, you spoke just above a whisper "Zenyatta, I love you too, I'm glad you really feel the same about me, and thank you for the flower crown it's lovely." Suddenly you were picked up bridal style as he set you in his lap hugging you close. "I'm so happy to have met you (Y/N), you have brought a new kind of peace to my being." He sounded warm and caring as he stroked your cheek, you leaned forward to place kisses all over his face as he chuckled softly. Zenyatta loved you so much, he was your peaceful boyfriend and you his beautiful fallen flower.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this should of been longer but I really don't know, and I just wanted to give this sweet omnic some love


End file.
